


Python

by BetterOptions



Series: In the End [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Asexual Daryl Dixon, Confused Daryl Dixon, M/M, Sub Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterOptions/pseuds/BetterOptions
Summary: Rick Grimes has always been the enigma that Daryl Dixon has tried his best to unfold, then it strikes him.Just a little ficlet for a friend
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Series: In the End [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046653
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Python

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rcqstock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcqstock/gifts).



There’s always been somethin’ funny about Rick.

He found it strange when he first saw him in uniform, a man his age dressed like some type of modern-day cowboy. An adult-kid wearin’ a costume because he thinks it still means something, as if it ever did.

That’s what Daryl first thought, that Rick was not a man with something real to lose, a predator who was willing to slide on either side of the line to defend his territory. He thought the man had too much warm-blood flooding through his lithe system.

It turns out that there’s too much Daryl doesn’t understand, doesn’t know what or how to even put two and two together about what the hell it even is.

He knew somethin’ was up when he caught his eyes tracing the man’s jawline, noting where the dark scruff ends to where his skin is clearly smooth and visible. Daryl took an odd sort of pleasure in the way Rick’s lips would tighten and curl ever so slightly, jaw clenched, and head tilted to the side. A deadly python ready to strike down any fool who refused to head the warning, threatening to kill with teeth and sheer venom alone if he feels inclined.

Daryl _likes_ it.

Daryl likes the way Rick’s arm and body coil around him, muscles tightening in that vice-grip only he seems capable of. He likes that low commanding hiss his voice has near the shell of his ear, driving and tempting him toward things, good things he’d never considered before.

Yet Daryl can’t perceive why so many parts of Rick enthrall him. Something resonates deep inside him, something alien that wants to crawl out from his chest and make itself vulnerable at the man’s feet.

Daryl had always found it strange, people belly-achin’ over who was touchin’ who, when, where, and why, tryin’ to jam whatever the hell they want in places where the sun don’t shine. Daryl still isn’t that person, he doesn’t think he can be, but he’s starting to _get_ it.

Daryl doesn’t dream or waste his thoughts on petty shit, not when there’s bigger things occupying his attention; Rick’s ice-blue eyes scan areas for prey, staring him down until he does the same, Rick’s posture poised for deadly assault, wordlessly commanding Daryl to prepare himself for better or worse. Rick’s low drawl giving him orders that slither around every notch in Daryl’s spine until he sees it done. Rick _praising_ Daryl just for trying his best, making Daryl feel so grounded and full and heavy that he can almost hear his bones rattle from the weight of it all. He has a damn-hard time tryin’ to think of anything else that could compare.

Something ignites and drowns in the pit of his belly all at once, drawing in tighter and tighter like a spring. Daryl doesn’t know if he wants to pull Rick into his dark, cramped space, or if he wants Rick to entice him into his wide, bright landscape. He trusts Rick to make the right choice.

Daryl went most of his life with the bare minimum of anything and everything; food, clothes, family, love, but it is for Rick and only Rick that Daryl feels the first true twinge of bitter envy. For him, never towards him.

He lost track of when he began to bask in the idea of curling into Rick, providing his warmth during harsh winter nights when Rick and Lori held too much disgust for one another to do so. He remembers the poison-like sickness he felt when those two had to try. He remembers that primitive ache he felt, the need to scurry away like the rat he was when Rick wanted to believe Shane was everything Daryl wanted to-could be for him. Daryl had wanted to be that an’ then some.

Daryl _knows_ this man, knows Rick.

Daryl recognizes Rick.

Daryl _cares_ for Rick.

He knows what irrationality looks like, reckless, and pointless and dumb-as-fuck. But that never stopped him. He moves along his confusing, winding, all-consuming, road with purpose the same way Rick would readily sink those predatory teeth of his into an ignorant fool’s jugular, with no regrets.

It’s both the scariest an’ easiest Goddamn thing.

Daryl’s beginning to realize quickly enough what those things did to him, what they mean to him.

He’s starting to realize that the possibility of being _consumed_ whole by Rick is the most he’s ever wanted.


End file.
